Cursed
by Eleaa
Summary: Une interprétation possible parmi tant d'autres de ce qui pourrait se passer lors de la confrontation Hook/Emma après l'épisode 3x17. One-shot!


Hey...  
Je sais. Je sais que j'ai du retard sur "Souviens-toi" et que je devrais plutôt m'atteler à écrire la suite au lieu de poster des one-shot sur le CS, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire ceci, alors j'espère que mes lectrices fidèles (si elles viennent lire) me pardonneront. Je suis bientôt en vacances alors PROMIS la suite sera rapidement écrite et postée...

En attendant, une petite scène entre Hook et Emma à la suite de l'épisode 17 de la saison 3 que j'ai imaginée, mais qui n'arrivera sûrement pas dans la série ! M'enfin les fics sont faites pour ça hein... !

Bonne lecture ! R&R !

_Disclaimer : Nothing is mine except ideas and words _

* * *

_« La vérité est si obscurcie en ces temps et le mensonge si établi, qu'à moins d'aimer la vérité, on ne saurait la reconnaître. »_

_Blaise Pascal_

Emma vérifia une seconde fois le réveil qui indiquait sept heures. Son fils dormait toujours, elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Elle referma la porte silencieusement et alla frapper doucement à celle qui lui faisait face. Personne ne lui répondit immédiatement. Elle réitéra son geste et attendit.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un Killian Jones, décoiffé et dont le regard sinistre frappa Emma de plein fouet. Il semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle était désormais certaine que quelque chose clochait.

« Swan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix insonore.  
- Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne répondit pas et agrandit l'ouverture, l'invitant à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte en silence et se tourna vers Emma qui le dévisageait.

Il avait quitté son manteau et sa veste noirs et portait une simple chemise blanche sur son pantalon en cuir. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas attachés, il était facile de distinguer le torse du pirate. Il était encore plus aisé de remarquer sa musculature à travers le tissu fin. Emma fut déconcertée de le voir dans un accoutrement autre que celui habituel. Elle était déstabilisée, mais n'en montra rien.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ceux d'Emma glissèrent sans le vouloir sur la bouche de Killian alors qu'il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Décidément, il avait décidé de la troubler encore plus que d'habitude ce matin.

Elle déglutit et inspira profondément, prête à le confronter à une heure si matinale. Elle décida d'être directe.

« Que me caches-tu Killian ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta distraitement la nuque.

« Que te cacherais-je ? », répondit-il enfin après quelques instants de silence.

Emma fit un pas vers lui, brisant la proximité établie, pénétrant volontairement dans l'espace personnel du pirate et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il ne bougea pas et ne détourna pas le regard.

« C'est ce que je te demande.  
- Rien », affirma-t-il doucement.

Emma plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait qu'il lui mentait, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait toujours été honnête avec elle, sauf en ce qui concernait l'année passée, mais cela n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Elle se moquait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il avait honte d'avouer. Il était temps pour elle et pour lui d'aller de l'avant.

Cependant, il lui cachait autre chose et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle fit un autre pas vers lui et la réaction de Killian la saisit violemment au cœur : il recula. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas vers l'arrière à son tour. Elle ne s'y était tellement pas attendue !

Killian ferma les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne vit que de l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Emma.

Pourquoi s'était-il reculé ? La fuyait-il ? Elle avait cru qu'elle avait une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse, qu'elle pouvait être aimée. Elle avait cru… qu'il l'aimait. Et sa réaction lui montrait qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort.

Quelle idiote de croire que quelqu'un pouvait éprouver de l'amour pour elle. L'amour n'apportait que de la souffrance. À chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur, tout ce qu'elle avait récolté en retour était de la peine.

Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête, ne pouvant croire qu'elle s'était laissée berner si facilement. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Hook s'approcha d'elle et mit son visage si près du sien qu'elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

La gorge douloureusement nouée, Emma lut une certaine affliction dans le bleu des yeux de Hook.

« Emma », susurra-t-il doucement et en reculant un peu son visage du sien.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans une attitude de séduction contrairement à d'habitude.

« Je… »

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans un souffle. Il baissa la tête, impuissant. Devait-il lui apprendre la vérité ? Il aurait tellement aimé en parler à David et Mary-Margaret avant, ils auraient pu l'éclairer sur l'attitude à avoir.

Mais Emma avait pris les devants et il n'avait plus le choix.

Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est la chose la plus terrible qu'il ait faite de toute son existence. Il a pleinement conscience que cela signifie perdre la femme qu'il aime, mais il ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à la priver d'une partie d'elle-même.

Embrasser Emma Swan signifie diminuer ce qu'elle est réellement et il ne peut l'accepter. Il lui est également inconcevable qu'un de ses proches meure par sa faute. Il doit les protéger, tous.

Il le doit.

D'une voix froide et sèche, il prononce les mots qui lui écorchent le cœur.

« Toute cette comédie a assez duré : faire croire que je suis plus qu'un pirate afin d'accéder à ton cœur ne m'intéresse plus. J'en ai assez de m'occuper de ton fils et faire ami-ami avec tes parents et toute la clique. J'abandonne. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec ça. »

Emma écoute ce que dit Killian, mais elle ne l'entend pas. Elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Elle regarde ses yeux bleus intenses, électriques. Elle croit y déceler une lueur de tristesse, mais la sincérité et la dureté avec laquelle il a prononcé ces phrases la fait douter.

Non, il ne lui ment pas.

Il pense ce qu'il dit.

Et la vérité est dure à avaler.

Difficile à accepter, beaucoup trop difficile.

En lui confiant Henry, elle lui avait confié son cœur. Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait compris, qu'il avait perçu que cet acte, si insignifiant soit-il aux yeux des autres, était en réalité une preuve. Une preuve que son cœur à elle, battait aussi pour le pirate.

Le regard glacial de Hook la transperce si intensément qu'elle détourne son regard et baisse la tête, fixant le sol. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que ce qu'il dise soit vrai.

C'est comme si un trou béant s'était formé au creux de sa poitrine, comme si l'air venait à lui manquer tant elle a mal.

Son cœur émietté qu'elle a tant voulu protéger, il est écrasé, réduit en miettes.

Elle essaie de reprendre un peu de contenance, elle lève la tête et croise de nouveau son regard océan.

Il ne dit rien.

Même si le visage de Killian est fermé, elle sait.

Elle sait.

Ses yeux le trahissent.

Il ment.

Il ment pour la protéger, Emma Swan en a la certitude.


End file.
